ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
24 January
A list of events which occurred on the 24th of January. ;2009 *Lady Gaga opened for the Pussycat Dolls during the Doll Domination Tour, at the Trent FM Arena Nottingham in Nottingham, United Kingdom. ;2010 *Lady Gaga was seen arriving at Radio City Music Hall in New York. Arriving at Radio City Music Hall 3 b.jpg 1-24-10 Radio City Music Hall.jpg 1-24-10 Arriving at Radio City Music Hall 002.jpg *Lady Gaga performed at Radio City Music Hall in New York, New York, for The Monster Ball Tour. :"TODAY IS OFFICIALLY GAGA FOR HAITI DAY! GO TO www.ladygaga.com ANYTHING YOU PURCHASE 100% PROFIT GOES TO HAITIAN RELIEF. SHOP LIL MONSTERS!" 9:05 AM via web :"LET THE WORLD KNOW YOU'RE #GAGAFORHAITI. TWEET BUY MERCH AT www.ladygaga.com ALL MONEY GOES TO HAITI RELIEF. 100% #GAGAFOR HAITI" 9:08 AM via web :"#GAGAFORHAITI www.ladygaga.com BUY GAGA MERCH TODAY 100% OF PROFIT GOES TO EARTHQUAKE RELIEF. LITTLE MONSTERS SAVE THE WORLD TODAY." 9:11 AM via web :"http://ladygaga.shop.bravadousa.com/ #GAGAFORHAITI #GAGAFORHAITI #GAGAFORHAITI" 9:19 AM via web :"#gagaforhaiti" 1:22 PM via web :"go to www.ladygaga.com all merch purchased funds relief in Haiti. ALL 100% PERCENT. On way to Radio City, can't wait to see my lil monsters." 3:59 PM via web ;2011 *The third and last day of the video shoot for "Born This Way". ;2012 :"Worked all day long. Planning shoots, rehearsals and art projects. Gonna read some OSHO and sleep until the rebel recharges her bullets." 10:25 PM via web ;2014 *Lady Gaga on LittleMonsters.com: :"#ARTPOP Liberate your art, express your talents, share them with the world." 1-24-14 LittleMonsters.com 001.jpg *Gaga was seen rehearsing for the MusiCares concert in the afternoon. 1-23-14 MusiCares Concert Rehearsal 001.jpg 1-23-14 MusiCares Concert Rehearsal 002.jpg *Gaga was seen out in Los Angeles. 1-24-14 Out in LA 001.jpeg *2014 MusiCares Pre-Grammy Gala. Carole King was honored as the 2014 MusiCares Person of the Year tonight, Jan. 24, and Lady Gaga attended and performed at the 24th annual benefit gala dinner and concert with a cover of Carole King’s song “You've Got a Friend”. 1-24-14 Pre Grammy Gala 001.jpg 1-24-14 Pre Grammy Gala 002.jpg 1-24-14 Pre Grammy Gala 003.jpg 1-24-14 Pre Grammy Gala 004.jpg 1-24-14 At MusiCares Red Carpet 001.jpg 1-24-14 At MusiCares Red Carpet 002.jpg 1-24-14 At MusiCares Red Carpet 003.jpg 1-24-14 At MusiCares Red Carpet 004.jpg 1-24-14 Artisan News Service 001.png 1-24-14 Access Hollywood 001.png 1-24-14 Entertainment Tonight 001.jpg Performance: ;Set list #"You've Got a Friend" 1-24-14 MusiCares Performance 001.jpg 1-24-14 MusiCares Performance 002.jpg 1-24-14 MusiCares Performance 003.jpg 1-24-14 MusiCares Performance 004.jpg 1-24-14 Elissa Kline 001.JPG Backstage: 1-24-14 MusiCares Backstage 001.jpg 1-24-14 MusiCares Backstage 002.jpg 1-24-14 MusiCares Backstage 003.jpg 1-24-13 MusiCares 001.jpg 1-24-14 ET First 002.png 1-24-14 ET First 003.png *Gaga recorded a video for Prizeo.com: Win An Intimate Family Dinner with Lady Gaga. 1-24-14 Prizeo.com - Win An Intimate Family Dinner with Lady Gaga 001.jpg ;2015 *Lady Gaga on Instagram: *Lady Gaga on Twitter: :"#WhiteGirlWastedNYC Martinis & Fake Fur equal my highschool BESTIES http://instagram.com/p/yQpWzJpFG_/" :"Time to tell last nights pizza whose boss. Yoga with @triciadonegan #findthepinkdrop http://instagram.com/p/yStij8JFMA/" :"Lower Eastside Yoga. The only sandwich I'll be eating today is this one. ���� http://instagram.com/p/ySuIFpJFNJ/" *Gaga was seen arriving at Santina Restaurant in NYC. 1-24-15 Arriving at Santina Restaurant in NYC 001.jpg 1-24-15 Arriving at Santina Restaurant in NYC 002.jpg 1-24-15 At Santina Restaurant in NYC 001.jpg *Gaga was seen at Arianne's bachelorette Party in NYC. 1-24-15 At Arianne's bacherolette Party in NYC 001.jpg ;2016 :"Thanks you Producers Guild Awards @produced_by for inviting me to perform last night!… https://www.instagram.com/p/BA7oo6XJFND/" via Twitter ;2018 :"I have a surprise. #Joanne" via Twitter Category:Gagapedia calendar